This invention relates to liquid yogurt base and frozen yogurt mix and specifically to an improved base yielding a liquid yogurt which will remain drinkable and not thicken with age, will hold fruit particles in suspension, and will not develop objectionable off-flavors; an improved mix yielding a frozen yogurt with no casein precipitate, no bitter aftertaste, and a firm, heavy body heretofore unobtainable.
The processes for the preparation of the liquid yogurt base and the frozen yogurt mix utilize whey protein concentrate as a source of the whey proteins, lactalbumin and lactalglobumin. In the practice of the invention, the whey protein fraction of milk is increased beyond its normal occurring level to prevent casein, the major protein in milk, from forming heavy curd tension or curd-like precipitate during and after fermentation by lactic acid producing bacteria. The invention provides a means for the utilization of whey, a waste by-product of the dairy industry, the disposal of which has created severe environmental problems.